


Special Pets

by pikibird



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, Impact Play, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikibird/pseuds/pikibird
Summary: Adora grasped the hilt of her sword, shakily pushing herself up and moving forward, through the corridor. As she moved further, it felt as though the air was growing heavy, the scent in the air nearly suffocating her. Did they know she was here? Did they release some sort of alluring poison gas?!Adora’s body seemed to respond to the scent by aching even more, and beginning to sweat. Her fever had to have gotten worse. She whimpered and inhaled weakly as she heavily panted, coming to a stand still.“Hey, Adora.” A familiar voice chimed, Catra stepping from around a corner, hands behind her back and posture straight and poise.Oh, God. The scent just got so much stronger.It smelled….good?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 758





	1. Lured

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! She-Ra got me. It got me good. Catradora is my life. Nothing like good old enemies that love each other, right? I have also found that I am deep into the idea of ABO. Mix them all together, and this fanfic came out of it. Here is chapter one! Nothing intense is in this chapter, and it's mostly just to set up the story. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy! I'll try my best to respond to every comment!

She’d been on edge lately. This intense yearning for _something_ coursed through Catra’s veins, causing discomfort and irritation. It’s not like those feelings were complete strangers, though. Catra was known to be easily annoyed and tense, but it was different this time. 

It was this hot feeling bubbling in her abdomen, this ache in her muscles, and this desperation for something that wasn’t in her grasp. Something. 

Something.

It had been a few days now, of this strange phenomenon. Catra would wake up, immediately have an unknown craving, and it would last throughout the entire day. It really messed with her head--her ability to focus, take charge. She would try her best to mask her discomfort, but some people were beginning to take notice of her odd composure throughout the day.

“Hey, Wildcat!” 

Especially Scorpia, who didn’t know how to leave her side for one second. Scorpia always knew when something was wrong, and it was unbearably irritating. 

Catra was sitting on the ledge of the rooftop, where she often went to reflect after a long day. It was dusk, and the sky was a crimson red as far as the eye could see. She rested on a metal fence blocking off the ledge, tail flicking back and forth as she realized she was no longer alone to ponder.

“What do you want, Scorpia?”

“Well, I’ve noticed that you’ve been extra stressed lately, and I thought you could use some more calming tea. It’s my family’s recipe--I mean, I made it. It really makes me calm down and think, y’know?” Scorpia laughed, her tone laced with tension. It wasn’t hard to detect, and Catra knew it was because Scorpia was a little bit afraid of her. Especially after--well. 

It’s been complicated.

“I’m fine. I’m _not_ stressed.” Catra bluffed, resting her chin on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs and hugging them close to her. “I think I’m just catching a cold or something.”

At that, Catra felt herself being lifted from her sitting spot and into the embrace of Scorpia. She was only being held with one arm, since Scorpia was trying to hold the tea as well. “You’re sick?! I’ll go tuck you into bed, and then you can drink this tea, and then I can nurse you tenderly back to health!” Scorpia chuckled, walking towards the door as Catra squirmed in her grasp. “It’s the perfect plan!”

Catra groaned and struggled in her grasp, digging her claws into her Scorpia’s pincers, but knowing that Scorpia wouldn’t react. However, it was then when she got a whiff of Scorpia, and how the smell made her feel...angry? In danger, almost? The weird sensation caused Catra to fight harder, until she accidentally knocked the tea out of Scorpia’s other hand, cup smacking Catra right in the face, hot tea and all. It burned enough for Catra to cry out in surprise, but luckily not hot enough to burn.

Scorpia paused, panicking as she lifted Catra under her arms up to eye level, examining her face. “Catra! A-Are you okay?! That tea was pretty hot--”

“Let go of me! You are making it worse! I--”

Scorpia looked disheartened, as if she really did something wrong. Guilt pinged at Catra’s gut, and she growled, averting her gaze. “You smell...I mean… I don’t know! You just smell like I have to be mad!”

“What?” Scorpia asked, turning her head to sniff her own shoulder. “I smell...like mad?”

“No!” Catra squirmed harder, until she was released from Scorpia’s grip, catching herself and taking a few steps back.

Scorpia just looked at her, dumbfounded, until a lightbulb went off in her head, and suddenly everything was making sense. “Oh! Oh, I get what’s going on!” Scorpia laughed, blushing a little and scratching the back of her head. “You must be an alpha, aren’t you? I didn’t even know! I guess I don’t think about it much!”

“A--I’m a what?”

“Wait, you seriously don’t know about this stuff? You know….”

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m asking!”

“Oh...Well, they go over it during Force Captain training! It’s really important, since, well, being an alpha or an omega can come with complications. I mean, I knew you weren’t an omega, but I just thought you were maybe an alpha? I’m one too. So.”

“You’re just saying a lot of words that make no sense.”

“You are probably...uh...in a rut?” Scorpia fidgeted with her claws, kneeling down to attempt picking up the now shattered cup off of the ground. “Which means that you probably smelled an omega in heat recently? I--I don’t know. I’m not--”

“Who’s an omega here? What do I do? Kill them?”

“Oh, oh no. Definitely not that.” Scorpia struggled to pick up shards with her claws, feeling beads of sweat build up on her forehead as the air around them got more and more tense. 

Catra growled at this. She hovered over Scorpia, kicking the glass away from her grasp, grimacing as she felt a shard of glass cut her foot. Despite this, she persevered. She squatted, eye level with Scorpia.

“Then. What. Do. I. Do?!” Catra hissed, narrowing her eyes as she sheathed and unsheathed her claws impatiently.

Scorpia flinched from the aggression, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, a loud crash rumbled from inside the building below them. Kyle came bursting through the doors, sweating and panting.

“Force Captains! The--whoo--whooboy…” Kyle paused to catch his breath.

“Come _ON,_ Kyle!” Scorpia rolled her eyes, glancing over at Catra for validation. She got it.

“The WHAT, Kyle?! Stop being so useless and just spit it out!” Catra spat, hurling a large shard of the broken glass at Kyle, it shattering against the wall behind him, right next to his head.

He was visibly shaken from that violent gesture, knowing full well that if he had been just a little more to the left, he could have been seriously injured. “The--the--rebellion--”

Eyes widening, Catra pushed Kyle out of the way.

_Adora._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora was feeling really strange, weak, and useless. She recently learned that she was what was known as an omega. Something that she had never been spoken to about--perhaps it was hidden from her by Shadow Weaver because she had high expectations of her, and omega’s are often seen as low? That was the only reasoning as to why she could have possibly been kept from this information.

Nevertheless, it really sucked. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she was certain that she was running a fever. Glimmer never got sick, and Adora wished so badly that she was in the same boat. Getting sick so rarely, though, she had a feeling that this had to do with the Horde. She was certain of it. When she started feeling this way, it was right after a fight with Catra in the Whispering Woods as they took another shot at dismantling Bright Moon. Obviously, they had lost, and retreated back to the Fright Zone. Was she poisoned with something? Was it more First One’s tech shenanigans? 

Adora found her way to the Fright Zone after a few days of this fever, definitely without any sort of permission. Glimmer had been so busy trying to be the queen, and Bow was busy trying to be a supportive friend to her. Adora had also attempted, but this sickness that she was going through was making that really hard. All Adora was here for was to get this figured out, to fight her way through the Horde soldiers, confront Catra, and figure out the cure. 

Or something like that? 

Maybe this wasn’t the best plan that she’d ever come up with. Why would Catra give her the cure for this? She _hatred_ her. Catra would rather watch her die than thrive, and Adora had begun to realize this after the portal incident. There was something drawing her here, though, as though she needed Catra to know what was going on. 

Adora approached a door that was rarely used, only lightly guarded with one unsuspecting soldier. She glanced down at her vambrace that rested on her forearm--it was how she kept her sword now. Everything was a bit fuzzy, and she had to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths to focus enough to transform into She-Ra. 

After she did, she whipped around the corner towards the unsuspecting guard. She swung her sword back to gain momentum, before swiping it forward and sending him flying a good few feet away. Just this smallest amount of energy put forth from transforming caused her to collapse to her knees, breathing heavy and losing her She-Ra form. Her sword fell to her side, causing her to gasp in surprise, opening her eyes as she panted and looking down at it. She had meant for it to return to her wrist, but with little to no energy, she couldn’t even get her sword to transform. 

Well, it was too late to turn back now. At this rate, she wouldn’t be able to travel back home.

Adora grasped the hilt of her sword, shakily pushing herself up and moving forward, through the corridor. As she moved further, it felt as though the air was growing heavy, the scent in the air nearly suffocating her. Did they know she was here? Did they release some sort of alluring poison gas?!

Adora’s body seemed to respond to the scent by aching even more, and beginning to sweat. Her fever had to have gotten worse. She whimpered and inhaled weakly as she heavily panted, coming to a stand still.

“Hey, Adora.” A familiar voice chimed, Catra stepping from around a corner, hands behind her back and posture straight and poise. 

Oh, God. The scent just got so much stronger.

It smelled…. _good_?

Everything was so fuzzy, but the location of Catra was so easy to spot just due to how _INTENSE_ she smelled. Adora knelt down, her labored breathing getting heavier. She squinted her eyes, focusing on Catra’s face until she made out predatory eyes and a smug grin. 

“C-Catra? W-what did you do t-to me?” Her voice wavered. Adora felt as though she were about to black out at any moment. 

There was a long, hesitant pause from the other, and Adora felt for a moment that Catra was also feeling this effect. She seemed to be sweating a little, and she looked exhausted. 

Despite this, Catra continued on with her act. She laughed, making sure to be loud and boisterous in front of her rival. “What did _I_ do to you? What, did the princesses finally give you a case of sparkle fever?” Another laugh. 

Every word spoken by Catra sounded distant and quiet, all while Adora’s vision got worse and worse, until she felt herself collapsing upon the floor and the world becoming a deafening silent. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra stood there, dumbfounded. She just watched her enemy, her rival, the one that she spent non-stop hours obsessing over--her _prey_ \--just walk right into her own demise. It was strangely unlike Adora. There had to be a catch--this must have been a trick. Adora _always_ had a plan, and it seems as though this entire plan of hers was lacking in any intellect. 

Did she have reinforcements? Did someone sneak in and get past the guards? 

There was nothing, though. No signs of disruption, no disturbance calls from her cadets, nothing. Nothing at all.

Catra shook her head to bring herself out of her confusion, and she pressed her fingertip to her Force Captain Badge until it turned red and the communicator turned on. 

“Scorpia, I need you to transport a new prisoner to an isolated cell. Now. It’s Adora.”


	2. Temporary Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra watched as the forcefield between them vanished, and took this chance to shove Adora back so that she couldn’t attempt to make a daring, last second escape. Adora fell back, gasping in pain as she hit the ground. The sound made the odd warmth in Catra’s abdomen grow stronger, and she grinned as she stepped close to her, leaning down to cup Adora’s cheek with her palm.
> 
> “Just look at y--”
> 
> The touch was possibly a mistake. It felt like intense electricity. Catra hissed through the strange sensation, petting Adora’s cheek and watching as the other seemed to melt into the touch, involuntarily. It made Catra want to laugh, but she also felt the aching in her body begin to relax. 
> 
> Adora had a smell about her that was hard to describe. It smelled sweet and addicting, as though Catra wanted to be wrapped in that smell. Something about it made Catra want to just ravish her, and--
> 
> Catra pulled her hand away, rather suddenly. She then stood up, baring her fangs in frustration.
> 
> Adora looked up at her, her face riddled with confusion, and her cheeks were flushed red. It seemed like she had been feeling similarly, and that scared the shit out of Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! I tried to get it out as fast as I could. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

She woke up to the darkness of a Horde Cell, body lying on the cold metal beneath her. Considering her fever, the cold of the metal actually felt very nice. Her head was throbbing, probably from hitting her head as she blacked out earlier, and her entire body felt as though it were on fire. 

The scent that suffocated her was still in the air, and she could smell it. Luckily, it was very faint, as though the trail had come and go throughout the time that she had been out. Whatever the smell was, it wasn’t nearby now. This gave her enough strength to push herself up, and she glanced around the area. 

There was a plate with some mushed up ration bars next to her--it was the brown one. She scrunched her face in disgust. 

“Aw, man. I _hate_ the brown ones…” Adora mumbled to herself, but the rumbling of her stomach caused her to think twice. She had no idea how long she had been out, and she needed to conserve as much energy as possible to escape and get back to Bright Moon. 

In all honesty, she was hoping that the Rebellion would come to save her. After all, her sword was nowhere to be seen in her cell, and this strange illness she was under made it hard to think, plan, or take action at all. She just needed to recharge and survive through the time that she was here, which wouldn’t be long. 

Hopefully.

She reached for the plate, picking it up and picking up a few pieces of the mushed up rations, bringing it up to her nose and sniffing it. The smell made her want to gag, but she put it in her mouth, plugged her nose, and swallowed. She did not remember them tasting so bad.

Apparently once you begin eating real food, ration bars just don’t do it for you anymore. 

Once she finished the plate, she set it down and lied back down onto the ground, trying to absorb the rigid cold into her burning hot skin. The food did help, but shortly after eating, she started to notice that the scent that haunted her began to get stronger until it was swirling around her and embracing her in a painfully warm grasp. The air was persuasive, demanding, and commanding to Adora’s senses, and she wanted so badly to just succumb to it. 

As Adora leaned into the scent, closing her eyes and accepting her fate to be swallowed whole by it, a voice caused her connection with the smell to break off. 

“Hey, Adora…” Catra stood in front of the cell, arms crossed. Her hair was in more disaray than normal, and the bags underneath her eyes were more prominent than Adora remembered from earlier. “Took you long enough to wake up.”

“Catra?” Adora opened her eyes, her body reacting to her presence as though it were a lifesource. The urge to go to her was intense, so she weakly lifted herself from the ground and walked towards her, reaching her hand out. “Catra…”

The response visibly startled Catra, and she took a step back and lowered her ears cautiously at Adora’s vulnerability. “I can’t believe you walked right into this. Spending time around those dumb princesses must have really taken a toll on those brain cells of yours.” She grinned, and Adora furrowed her brow in frustration.

“I don’t f-feel good, Catra. Whatever it is that y-you did to me, it has to stop. I think I’m really sick. This isn’t a game!”

“It’s always so dramatic with you, isn’t it? I didn’t _do_ anything to you.” Catra typed in a code on the keypad outside of the cell until the barrier blocking them went down.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra watched as the forcefield between them vanished, and took this chance to shove Adora back so that she couldn’t attempt to make a daring, last second escape. Adora fell back, gasping in pain as she hit the ground. The sound made the odd warmth in Catra’s abdomen grow stronger, and she grinned as she stepped close to her, leaning down to cup Adora’s cheek with her palm.

“Just look at y--”

The touch was possibly a mistake. It felt like intense electricity. Catra hissed through the strange sensation, petting Adora’s cheek and watching as the other seemed to melt into the touch, involuntarily. It made Catra want to laugh, but she also felt the aching in her body begin to relax. 

Adora had a smell about her that was hard to describe. It smelled sweet and addicting, as though Catra wanted to be wrapped in that smell. Something about it made Catra want to just ravish her, and--

Catra pulled her hand away, rather suddenly. She then stood up, baring her fangs in frustration.

Adora looked up at her, her face riddled with confusion, and her cheeks were flushed red. It seemed like she had been feeling similarly, and that scared the shit out of Catra.

Her ears flattened down as she felt threatened by the other’s presence, and she backed out from the room and turned back on the forcefield. After giving her one last, long glance, she narrowed her eyes threateningly and ran off. She felt worse than before, and now she also had a new sensation going on.

She was _horny_.

Horny for….

“UGH!” Catra snarled, pushing past a nearby cell guard, shoving them roughly against the wall as she stomped off. 

What the _hell_ was going on? 

\---------------------------------------

A couple days passed, and Catra refused to see her new prisoner. As much as her body seemed to be insistent that it had to happen, Catra just couldn’t bare to let herself fall so _weak_ in front of Adora. 

However, stubbornness only went so far before the demand got so powerful that not even she could keep it at bay anymore. This instinctual commander inside of her head could even get someone like Catra herself to cave in and follow. 

The insistence got so bad that Catra found the only solution was to face the solution head-on. 

She found herself entering the armory, a highly guarded spot of the Fright Zone where they stored every single weapon that they owned. This included She-Ra’s sword. It rested against the wall, some hooks holding it up in the center of the room. 

“I can’t believe that I’m doing this…” Catra mumbled to herself, as she moved forward until she stood in front of the weapon. She then lifted it from the display and held it in her arms. 

It smelled just like Adora.

Catra brought her nose up to the hilt of the sword, and inhaled deeply. She felt her body shiver as her senses were filled with that same enticing scent that Adora had been letting off. 

Yes.

_Yes._

“Mrrn…” Catra involuntarily purred, walking towards a corner of the room with it and kneeling down onto her knees. She set the sword down momentarily, moving her thumbs to the insides of her pants and underwear underneath. Then, she pulled the fabric down her legs and to her knees. 

Catra’s eyes glanced down her body, to between her legs. Where her clit usually rested was something that she hadn’t really dealt with before until this last day or two. It was a tendril-like figure, and she learned that it was something that only female Alpha’s had, but only when they were in what Scorpia called a ‘rut’. Otherwise, she had the anatomy that she had always known. 

Fingers wrapped around the tendril, feeling her own wetness that coated it as she trailed her fingers up and down the length of it. It was shorter, and definitely didn’t have much length to it, but she didn’t care about anything like that. She was just incredibly fascinated by how intense it felt just for it to be touched. It was sensitive just like her clit usually was, but just a much larger surface of that sensitivity. 

After a few moments of touching and exploring her member, she leaned forward, bringing her face down to the hilt of the sword and nuzzling her cheek up against it. Her fingers continued to touch herself, but eventually found their way down to her dripping slit. They slid between the lips, and the feeling caused Catra to trill with pleasure.

It wasn’t enough, though. She needed Adora. She needed Adora underneath her in this moment, but it couldn’t happen. Catra refused to fall that low, to let herself become vulnerable like that with her biggest enemy. 

But, damn, imagining Adora under her, hearing her small whimpers and her flush, hot body rubbing up against her’s to build up much needed friction---

“Fuck…” Catra hissed, carefully grabbing the blade of the sword and scooting the hilt between her thighs, pressing it up against her pussy and bringing her hips back and forth as she rubbed herself against the handle. She let out quiet whimpers of relief, resting her palms against the grind as she grinded her hips. She glanced down at the reflection of herself in the sword’s metal.

Her cheeks were darkly flushed, and sweat beads rested against her forehead. She didn’t know if she was excited or ashamed with her actions right now, but her body refused to stop no matter how she was feeling. 

After a few more minutes of grinding, she felt a hot sensation build up in her abdomen. This feeling caused her to slow down and do much stronger but slower thrusts, allowing the metal to rub against the underside of her member.

The sensations began to become overwhelming. Catra inhaled sharply, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt herself cum, her tendril spilling out cum that laced over the blade of the sword. It was a lot, more than Catra thought there would be, and it continued to flow for an extra minute or two. 

As she finally came down, and the cum flow came to a stop, she opened her eyes and took in the mess she made. 

It was….a lot. 

Cum covered the sword from the tip of the blade to the bottom of the handle. It was pretty embarrassing to view, and Catra knew she would have to do something about this mess before someone caught her in the act of something so…. _taboo_.

Despite the embarrassment, Catra finally felt like she could think clearly. That fog that filled her mind for the last week finally lifted, leaving Catra with thoughts that all began to connect again. 

That wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

She began to realize what she had just done. How she had yearned for the scent of someone she swore she would hate. The only way she was able to come back to reality again was because of Adora. Adora was always the culprit of all of Catra’s problems, and she was so sick of it. 

Catra felt like she was going to throw up.

“Hey, Scorpia...Uh,” Scorpia spoke, causing Catra to jump up and pull her pants back up in a panic.

“SCORPIA?!” She screeched, her heartbeat racing as she looked around the room.

“Yes?” The voice was coming from her communicator, and as Catra realized it, she hissed and narrowed her eyes. 

“What. Do. You. WANT?!” She bellowed, kicking the sword underneath one of the large robots until it was out of sight. 

“Uh, so, um, yeah! So, I went to go check on the prisoner and give her some more ration bars, and while I did, I realized that she might be really sick. I’m a little concerned? I mean,”

“Who cares?!” Catra rolled her eyes, walking back to the entrance of the armory, opening the door and exiting, not daring to make eye contact with the guards who may or may not have heard anything. She didn’t wanna know.

“Well, if it’s what I think it is, she might die?”

Catra froze.

“Die?”

“Yeah, well, I think she’s in heat. And you know what they say about Omega’s who don’t have that taken care of,” Scorpia chuckled nervously. “R-Right?”

“No?! I--” Catra hesitated, baring her fangs in frustration as she thought through the situation. Maybe she hated Adora, maybe she wanted the rebellion to lose, but despite her mind being less demanding of Adora’s presence, she knew that she still needed her. For whatever is happening, it seemed to only be happening between her and Adora. 

She couldn’t let Adora just _die_ on her. 

“I’ll…I’ll be there soon.”


	3. I Really Wish I Hated You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you think I’m in here because I want to fuck, well, this might be the first test you ever failed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for dropping in again! Chapter three is finally out! I'm sorry for the wait! I've been working so much throughout the week and today was finally a day off! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I bet after this you can all guess what is coming next chapter. (WINK WINK)
> 
> If you liked, please leave a comment and I'll be sure to respond! 
> 
> This chapter is basically Catra realizing that _she_ is the fucked one.

Adora felt good for a moment when Catra had been near. In that moment, as her cheek was held, it was as if the agonizing pain that coursed through her body had come to a complete halt. Was that what people meant when they said they 'saw fireworks'? 

It had to have been. 

Though, Catra leaving was excruciating. Everything got so much worse as the scent over time faded.until it was just a memory. Adora wasn’t sure she had ever felt this sick or in pain in her entire life. It was a new experience, and it caused tears to trail down her cheeks as she curled up from the pain on the floor. She was certain that her fever was getting worse, as well. 

Adora thought back to what she had learned about being an Omega while living at Bright Moon. There was a negative stigma towards Omegas oftentimes, but she had no intention of letting that decide her fate. After all, she was She-Ra. She was to save all of humanity, and she was an omega. Clearly, that didn’t define what you were meant to be, and she knew that. That being said, no one ever mentioned to her that she was going to feel like this

. With time alone to think for so long, she connected the dots that she may be going through her first real heat. 

That being said, however, the dots stopped connecting when it came to Catra. Adora was certain that there were other Alpha individuals in her life, and in the horde. But only one scent reigned supreme to her needs. Only one person.

Catra.

The more she thought of Catra, the more her body’s needs grew. If it wasn’t for the sound of a strangely familiar voice, she would’ve been lost in thought for lord knew how long.

“Pssst….hey? Are you, uh, feeling any better?” Adora lifted her head from the floor and locked eyes with Scorpia, who stood outside of the cell, holding a new plate with extra ration bars.

“N-No?!” Adora responded, gritting her teeth in frustration. “I’m b-being held prisoner, I don’t even get a couch, and I f-feel like…” Adora forced herself to sit up. “I feel _terrible_!”

“Wh--a couch? Did Bright Moon prisons have couches?” Scorpia asked, before shaking her head and focusing back on the situation at hand. “I brought you--uh, some,” Scorpia laughed, averting her eyes. “Ration bars? Extra ones. I even brought the good kind! Catra insisted on the brown ones, but they’re pretty gross.” As Scorpia spoke, she used her free hand to fiddle with the passcode, taking a while to be able to push the correct buttons. 

Adora just watched her for a while, before wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest, her body an intense fire. “Why? I don’t understand why y-you’re acting like some good guy when you’re in t-this _evil, terrible_ place! You helped the h-horde destroy towns and kingdoms! I don’t understand w-why you’re trying to b-be nice.” She buried her face into her knees, a strange smell causing her to feel sick. It was the same kind of intensity that Catra had been giving off, but it didn’t make Adora feel lured to it, or desperate for that smell to bury her. No, it felt wrong. Invasive. 

Scorpia finally got the code in correctly, and she stepped inside. She set the food down in front of Adora. The smell of food was nice, but Adora couldn’t find it in her to eat right now. Her space with invaded by a strong-smelling enemy. “I’m not--you know, you don’t have to be mean! My people have always been loyal, and I’m not about to betray my people or my family.” She responded, furrowing her brow. “I still dislike you very strongly, I just know what you’re going through, and I know it is not good. I know Catra acts like she hates you, but I feel like she would never forgive herself if…” Scorpia paused, and Adora peeked up at her, lifting a brow. 

“If what?”

“Well, you know...you died? You two are bonded, right? That really does explain so much.”

“I d-don’t understand?” Adora pressed her palm against the ground as she used every bit of her strength to attempt to stand. She ultimately failed, and as she fell down, Scorpia reached down and grabbed her, carefully setting her down before taking a step back. 

“You’re...not bonded?” Scorpia nervously looked behind her, as if she was expectant of a certain somebody to appear and get her in trouble for speaking to Adora like this. “But you’re running a fever, you’re getting weaker…?”

Adora was trying to listen and understand, but her focus was getting fuzzy and her sight was becoming blurry again. She let out a whimper as pain overwhelmed her, hands moving to cover her face, nails digging into her scalp as her insides felt as though they were being stabbed. Tears began to flow.

Scorpia seemed panicked by this, and she stepped away from the cell, setting up the forcefield, and stepping away. Adora could hear her saying something, but there was no way she could interpret anything in the middle of this painful sensation. Being conscious came and went faster than she could imagine, and she had just enough time to get herself to lay on the ground before she lost her consciousness again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra rushed to see what was going on, and to see what Scorpia had been going on about. Hearing her ramble about how the prisoner could potentially die was ridiculous. It didn’t make any sense. Omegas just die if they don’t _mate_? Then why did it have to be herself dealing with this situation? Why didn’t Adora just...get it over with with someone?

That thought was quickly halted with a stab to her gut and a strange urge to protect something. Something being Adora, but Catra didn’t want to admit that. She just couldn’t. This wasn’t really happening, right?

She turned the corner and saw Lonnie, instead of Scorpia, standing near the cell where the prisoner stayed. Lonnie had her arms crossed, and was disgruntled for being put in charge of watching Adora.

“Where’s Scorpia?” Catra demanded to see her, stepping threateningly close to Lonnie and growling at her. Her fists clenched, and her entire body was becoming very tense as the aroma of Adora began to overtake her senses and sanity all over again.

Lonnie didn’t seem as afraid of her as normal, and she just held her ground, cocking an eyebrow as she watched her struggle to maintain composure. “Scorpia wanted me to watch the prisoner, and to tell you to check on her.”

“I’m _not_ going in there!” Catra responded with an exasperated hiss. 

“You’re serious? We both know you don’t want Adora to die, so why don’t you get over yourself already? How are you so blind with hate? We’re all mad that Adora left the horde, but--” Catra felt fury burn inside of her, and she took a swing of her claws at Lonnie, who dodged to the side of Catra, and stood in front of the cell barrier, eyes widening from the attack.

Oh, but Catra wasn’t done. She was so frustrated from everything going on, she felt that fire in her again, and some aggression needed to be taken out. 

In another spurt of rage, she lunged towards Lonnie, balling her hand into a fist, but Lonnie dodged again, and she swiftly pressed a button on the keypad to unlock the cell, watching Catra lunge herself right into the cell. Then, as Catra prepared to jump back out, Lonnie locked the cell, leaving her stuck in there.

“ _Wh--HEY?!_ Let me _OUT_ right _NOW!”_ Catra ordered, eyes wide in panic.

“You were gonna _punch_ me? What has gotten into you?” Lonnie shook her head, before turning away. “I had the code punched in, and I knew you were going to lash out, like you always do. Now, you’re stuck in there until you get over it. Seriously, check yourself.” 

At that, Lonnie walked away. 

Catra yelled in anger, jumping up and banging her fist against the barrier, which caused a shock to go through her body. The fur on her tail stood upright as she backed away from the entrance. 

She was in utter disbelief. Did Lonnie seriously lock her up in a cell? When she got her, she swore she was going to--

“Scorpia.” Catra pressed the communicator on her badge, her teeth gritting as she spoke. 

“Oh, hey Catra!” Scorpia responded, chuckling anxiously, the mood easy to detect even through just a communicator.

“Come get me out of this cell. Lonnie just locked me in. Also, I need you to tell Hordak that Lonnie did that and get her in serious trouble.” Catra murmured, voice low and menacing as she spoke.

“No can do, I’m afraid…” Scorpia replied with another laugh, indicating how uncomfortable she was. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, it was kind of my idea. I know, I know, you’re going to be mad, but this was the only way to fix things! For you _and_ the prisoner.”

“It was _your_ idea?!” Catra squawked, raising her voice in pure disbelief.

“I know, you’re mad, I get it! Completely understandable! It’s pretty unexpected of me, and I betrayed your trust. But in reality, I’m actually saving you and Adora, so...you’re welcome? I guess? Anyways, uh, I’ll talk to you soon. Good luck, Wildcat!”

“What--What does that even--?!” The other end of the line turned to static, and it was clear that Scorpia turned off her communicator. Catra groaned and clasped her Force Captain badge, ripping it off of her uniform and throwing it at the wall. She slapped her forehead with her hand, rubbing above her eyes to try and soothe her agitated mind. After a moment, she removed the mask holding her hair back from her face, dropping it to the floor and seeing if that would help with her developing tension headache. 

It didn’t help.

“I just want you to know,” Catra spoke, turning to face Adora and walking towards her unconscious body. “I hate you so much right now. You’re always the reason I’m in these dumb situations, and this is just another one of them. Typical Adora.”

With no response, Catra didn’t feel very satisfied with what she said. She was usually fueled with spite, but there was nothing feeding her flames. In defeat, she sat down next to her, exhaling and sitting in deafening silence.

The smell was so strong, and it was really setting off that specific urge again that Catra had felt over and over again. Though, now she couldn’t escape it, and as time passed, it became more and more seducing to the poor alpha. 

To the point where Catra just couldn’t resist the urge to scoot closer to her, and touch their arms together. There was that electricity that shot through her, just like last time, and it felt really good, despite trying to combat her urges. She then reached her hand out, and let her fingers run down Adora’s cheek and down to her neck, causing Adora to begin to stir. She was burning hot to the touch.

There was some panic as Catra realized she was waking up, and she reluctantly pulled her hand away.

“C-Catra? You--You’re back? Wha--?” Adora didn’t move her body away from the very close Catra, and seemed to press a little bit closer as she slowly came back to her senses. “Mnnn…” Adora pushed herself up, and began to rub her side against Catra’s.

Catra hissed in response to the rubs, purely out of pride, but inside she enjoyed the feeling of Adora, and it made all of the pain and stress melt off of her body. She was so tempting--in a bad way? A good way? She didn’t know. 

“If you think I’m in here because I want to fuck, well, this might be the first test you ever failed.” Catra mumbled, still allowing Adora to press against her and mix their scents even more. It felt very good, but Catra wasn’t ready to just give up everything she had worked for this fast just because Adora smelled so enticing. Just because Adora was so attractive.

Just because Adora needed to be underneath her.

Just because Catra couldn’t stop envisioning mating with her. Filling her, toying with her. Treating her like a mouse in a trap, and getting a reward for going through with it.

Oh, God. 

Catra knew this wasn’t going to end the way she was trying to play it out.


	4. Open My Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposing Adora was as pleasing as it sounded. It was as though defeating her in a sense, winning for once. Adora was exposed to _her_. She was submissive to _her_.
> 
> Catra inhaled her sweet scent, before leaning in and biting down on Adora’s thigh, not focused on being very gentle. Her fangs pierced skin, and Adora cried out from the feeling, but didn’t pull away, which showed Catra that she really was dominant here. Completely in control.
> 
> But what if she wasn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year surprise!!!!!! I thought I'd get this posted as a fun start to the new year! I definitely leave it off at a fun cliff-hanger, though. You've been warned.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Thanks for reading, my friends! Talk to you in the comments!

“Catraaaa…” Adora murmured, her rosy cheeks contrasting those dangerous blue eyes. Dangerous blue eyes that were directly focused on Catra, and only Catra. She could feel Adora’s gaze burning into her, and it was hard to ignore. 

Catra hated her. 

Catra _despised_ her. 

Adora ruined her entire life, and Catra hated her for it.

Right?

Catra tried to think of a way to get out before the inevitable happened--before her urges finally took over her being rational. Adora was captivating, and her attempts to seduce Catra into mating with her was succeeding.

“S-Seriously, Adora. You need to snap out o-of it.” Catra felt shivers throughout her body as Adora’s face nuzzled into her neck. Warm breath felt like fire on her neck, and all self control was lost as soon as she felt Adora’s teeth graze against her skin. This caused Catra to flush dark red, and she snarled as she tackled Adora down to the ground, pinning her down by her shoulders.

“You know I’m no good for you, Adora…” Catra hissed, watching her more than content face looking back up at her. It made her so mad that she was acting like this, when in reality, Adora had to hate her. On the other hand, Catra was so glad that Adora was so needy for her. It fueled this desperation itching at her core, and she was about to take Adora all for herself. No one would be able to steal her like this. She was all hers, underneath her and all. “But you know that. Yet, here you are…” Catra smirked, one hand gripping Adora’s shoulder as her other hand cupped Adora’s cheek. 

Adora leaned into it, giggling lightly as her lust-filled eyes continued to watch her. Catra dug her nails into Adora’s cheek, watching Adora flinch from the pain as four of her nails broke skin and left bleeding scratches. 

The sight of blood trickling down her cheek filled Catra’s gut with instinctual excitement. Her prey was underneath her, willingly so. “What is going on in that head of yours?” 

“Mnn...You.” Adora grinned, all of her reluctance gone at this point as she seemingly submitted to Catra. 

“What about me?” Catra coaxed her to continue, trailing her hand down to Adora’s neck, squeezing her throat just enough to get a grip on her, leaning in and inhaling sharply through her nose. The scent of her blood was potent, and Catra could feel her tendril beginning to expose itself underneath her clothes. 

“I--I, you….” Adora’s hand reached up, tracing along Catra’s back and down to her tail, fingers lightly scratching the base of it. Catra yelped in surprise, but then felt a purr rise out of her as she pressed herself down against Adora. “On me…In me…” Catra’s grip on her neck tightened a little as she felt electricity shooting through her again. “Demolish m-me…..Please?” Adora begged between shallow, weak breaths as her neck was being squeezed.

Catra let go of her neck, Adora breaking out in a small coughing fit as she took in deep breaths until she felt she could breathe again. Catra glanced down at her face, eyelids narrowing as she endearingly glanced at the scratches on her face again. Her now free hand now snaked its way up to Adora’s hair, sliding her fingers through the blonde locks until they tangled. Then, she gripped tightly as she leaned in and licked the droplets of blood staining her scratched up cheek. 

Adora let out a weak moan, which in turn caused Catra to let out a sound of pleasure as well. The taste of the omega’s blood on her tongue really triggered a reaction to her tendril, and she had an extreme desire to rip the clothes covering up Adora--covering up what belonged to her. 

Catra sat up and rested herself atop of Adora’s hips, letting go of her hair and swiping her claws at Adora’s shirt, satisfied as she heard the rip of fabric as her claws tore through and exposed lightly scratched up skin. As soon as the fabric had a weak spot, Catra used both hands to grip an opening and tearing the shirt more and exposing Adora’s soft flesh. Though, she had a bra on as well, and Catra didn’t like that. She bared her fangs in frustration, reaching under her to reach the clasps keeping her bra on her. Catra thought about ripping it off as well, but the underwire seemed like too much of a hassle to deal with. Maybe the next time Adora wore a sports bra, she could---

Catra shut her eyes tightly to wipe away that thought.

There wouldn’t be a next time. This was the first and last time this would ever happen. Everything would go back to normal after this.

But deep down inside, not even Catra believed that. 

As soon as she felt the clasps come undone, she aided Adora with removing it until Adora’s top half was left completely exposed to her. 

‘ _Oh fuck…._ ’ Catra thought, ‘ _She’s hot_.’

Adora’s nipples hardened as the cold air touched them, and Catra took a moment to tease one nipple between her fingers, creating friction between the skin and causing the submissive Adora to trill in rapture and melt underneath her. 

“I can’t believe you’re so desperate like this. Though, I shouldn’t be surprised. You’ve always been so desperate for attention, approval…” Catra paused, tugging on her nipple lightly and watching as she moaned from the feeling. She cocked an eyebrow, smug. “...Gratification?”

Adora seemed to be drawn to how she was speaking, her eyes in dangerously lustful slits as she gazed back at Catra. “Nghh…..Cat--Catra, pleeeeaaasee, please, p-please play with me?” 

Tempting.

She was always so tempting, but especially now. 

Catra squeezed her nipple again, before she pulled her hand away to push herself between Adora’s legs. Her hands found the waistline of Adora’s pants, making sure to get ahold of her underwear as well, before teasing them down her legs to her knees. 

Adora shuddered at the cold air again, no longer having layers to keep her comfortable in the cell. Although seemingly useless, she did help Catra out by trying to kick off her boots. She struggled at first, but eventually was able to get them off. Catra scooted back a little bit more, tugging her pants down to her ankles, and then off, Adora’s socks coming off with them.

Exposing Adora was as pleasing as it sounded. It was as though defeating her in a sense, winning for once. Adora was exposed to _her_. She was submissive to _her_.

Catra inhaled her sweet scent, before leaning in and biting down on Adora’s thigh, not focused on being very gentle. Her fangs pierced skin, and Adora cried out from the feeling, but didn’t pull away, which showed Catra that she really was dominant here. Completely in control.

But what if she wasn’t?

What if Adora was doing this--manipulating her, getting her to be like this for her own gain?

What if she was really obeying Adora’s silent commands?

Catra bit harder, growling at the thought. She tasted blood on her tongue, and the excitement that filled her head overwhelmed those negative feelings.

For now.

She released from the bite, and looked up at a lascivious Adora, sprawled out on the floor helplessly, clearly just waiting for Catra to quit teasing her and just absolutely ravish her. 

“I can just take a bite out of you, and you still just lay there. I make you _bleed_ , and you still can’t get enough. It’s pathetic, really.” Catra taunted, feeling her own heart pounding as her body get more and more impatient to just get on with the show. 

So, the show would begin.

Catra began to remove her own clothes, rather frantically, as her needs were just getting stronger. She felt as though she were already close to cumming, but there was a huge barrier that wouldn’t allow her to get that pleasure. That barrier was Adora, and she was about to shatter said barrier. 

Adora seemed to not mind the taunting, whether that meant she enjoyed it or that she was so under this heat spell that nothing was logically going through her head anymore. Either way, Catra was fine with it.

“Tell me that you need me. Beg for it. Beg for _me._ ” Catra demanded, lifting one of Adora’s legs and resting it on her shoulder as she leaned into Adora’s heat, inhaling sharply as her senses were overwhelmed with the attractive smell that came from her. Catra smirked as she felt Adora squirm and lift her other leg onto Catra’s free shoulder. 

“ _Please, P-PLEASE_ , C-Catra….I need y-you...I need-- _mnnngh..._!” Adora’s words were cut off as Catra traced her tongue between Adora’s folds, getting a strong taste of her as her tongue reached her clit. She shifted her gaze to look up at the mess that Adora was becoming, her body quivering as Catra’s tongue traced circles around the sensitive bud.

It wasn’t until she felt Adora’s body shaking without any stimulation when she decided that this was the perfect time to get to the entire point of this: To get the pleasure that she had been oh so desperate for, and Adora was going to give it to her. 

“Of course you _need_ me. You’ve always needed me.” Catra scoffed, before snickering and snaking her body up so that was face to face atop of her special pet. Perhaps there was some insecurity peeking out, but in this moment, Catra was being fueled by the compliance that Adora was showing, accepting anything that she had to say with complete devotion. Man, this heat thing was really something else, and she just hoped that maybe Adora wouldn’t remember any of this once she came back to her senses. 

Or maybe she wanted her to remember?

Catra locked eyes with the writhing omega underneath her--Adora. Adora, the _omega_. She grinned as she felt needy hips pressing up against her own. Then, she pressed her hand against the side of Adora’s face, pressing the other side of her face down against the cold floor and holding her head there as she began to maneuver her hips so that her tendril could tease Adora’s pussy, the length sliding up and down between her folds, as to help lubricate. It probably didn’t need to be done, however, as Adora was as wet as could be, and Catra’s tendril seemed to be producing its own lubricant of sorts. It felt so good, but not as good as it would be to feel Adora’s walls squeezing her member inside of her. 

Catra dug her nails into her skin as she kept Adora’s face down, one finger pressing against Adora’s lips, before prying its way into her mouth and hooking against the inside of her cheek. This displayed Adora’s teeth, and Catra purred as she glanced down to observe her mouth. 

“You think you’re all that with your sword, playing your little games, but we both know that with just our nails and teeth, you’re no competition to me. You’re just my prey, aren’t you, Adora?” 


	5. UPDATE: Not a chapter, but an update on this fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet friends!
> 
> I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, but it has kept up traction through this new year. I have been extremely busy working now two jobs and also going to school full time, and I have fallen off the bandwagon. However, after all of the love and attention I keep recieving, I feel like I am ready to update this fanfic coming up soon if the demand is still there. 
> 
> Please let me know if you're still interested, and anything else you want to say, and what you're excited for!
> 
> I am very interested in continuing this and having an outlet for my more sensual side. ❤
> 
> Thank you so much for your endless support and love.
> 
> Talk to you in the comments!

(Thank you so much again.)


End file.
